girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-12-07 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Crackle... If Agatha shut down the castle then what was the green light all about? --Rej ¤¤? 05:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : I suspect it's whatever Tarvek sees in the last panel. I must say, I didn't realize that is what Agatha was up to. No wonder Zola was so pleased last page. I'm starting to think there's more to that woman, after all.... --Skan 06:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Anybody taking bets on what it is Tarvek sees? Von Pinn is not yet proven dead, Othar is still at large, some of the castle´s more playful security systems might have independent power sources and be shutdown-proofed, the Baron might have penetrated the castle, the Dingbots might be up to further infighting... the list is endless. -Sir Chaos 18:51, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Whatever it is, it crackles so it's probably electrical. My bet is one of Agatha's ancestors installed some sort of fail-safe that come on line if the castle is deactivated.--Werewolfboy 22:23, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :: Or some sort of Sealed Even-More-Evil-Than-The-Oldschool-Heterodynes In A Can which some subsystem of the castle was keeping sealed... :: Or maybe it just simply somebody who has picked up Gil´s "zappy stick". -Sir Chaos 22:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: Snaug is in front of Agatha in the second last panel, so my money is on Mezzasalma. He could have picked it up earlier and with the Castle offline his loyalty to Agatha just evaporated. Reichardt von Hamming 01:46, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::: Agatha picked up the stick on one of the treks through the castle. Then what she did with it is not clear. But she was eying it as if she had plans for it. --Rej 03:40, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'll stake my wig that von Pinn isn't gone for good. I suspect it takes more for that than a drop in a hole. I'm waiting for more of a climax here. Alright, it was dramatic, but also a bit short. She didn't talk to Agatha for more than a moment, and hasn't nearly answered our questions yet. Lamgi-Mari 23:14, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Is Agatha's color returning to normal in the last two panels, or is she just in between two colors?--Werewolfboy 22:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : She is still dynachromatic. It's just that for a moment she was the pink Heterodyne. -- Rej 03:40, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'm going to throw down a couple of wild speculations. First wild speculation: the "CRACKLE" that Tarvek is looking a bit bugeyed about is the beginning of a time window forming - I think someone wants a word, perhaps even Agatha with herself. Second wild speculation: the Castle as it exists currently is doomed - probably not immediately, but after all sides take a turn, I think this will be the case. I've wondered about the significance of Agatha's trilobite with wings locket (echoing the Wulfenbach castle with wings) we see in the time windows here and here -- perhaps it doesn't represent a unification of the Wulfenbach and Heterodyne houses (though that may also be the case) but the transformation of Castle Heterodyne into an airship castle as well. Please laugh quietly amongst yourselves, smoke 'em if you've got 'em,.... --Zerogee 03:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) : Hmm. If we're doing time windows, it could be Tarvek himself looking in from the Othar tweet timeline. At least we know he has the technology. Seeing his worse for wear future would certainly put an expression on Tarvek's face. --Rej 03:40, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page